How Should I Tell Her?
by Kuroi Arashi
Summary: What if you loved someone but diddn't know how to tell them that?
1. The trip to an icy place

Hey! This is my first fanfic so if I don't have enough of something or to much of something pleas tell me but for me to find out I need you to R&R

Jenna at 7:00

"Have a nice trip" Garet said

"Come back if you need to" Sheba told her

"your sure you want to go alone because I can go with in fact you don't need to go at all I'll go ask Mia to come here" Felix said acting to over protective

"No I'll be fine" Jenna said in a slightly annoyed voice

"Hey Jenna come over here I need to tell you something!" Ivan yelled

"Yes" Jenna asked running as fast as she could

"here," Ivan said thrusting something into her hands, "It's a staff I made it myself anyway I had a vision of Isaac's death he was with you and you were close to Imil and a giant tidal wave came and carried him to out to see unconscious and also he sank so there's no doubt that he will die but, we both know there will be no stopping Isaac from coming with you, keep him away from the sea when you get close to Imil"

"Ok" Jenna said with a hint of sadness

"Jenna!" Isaac said rushing over to her

Isaac at 7:00

"Isaac get up you have to go say bye to Jenna" Dora said

"Isaac get up you don't want to keep Jenna waiting" at the slight mention of Jenna's name he blushed and felt warm inside but he didn't know why

"Isaac get up now!" Dora said for the final time

"I'll get him up" Kyle said walking up to Isaac

"Pound!" suddenly Isaac felt pain and shot up then Kyle went downstairs as if he wasn't there at all

"I'm getting up" he said putting his amour and sword on he sneaked out of the house so his mother wouldn't see him wearing his amour and then walked over to the Vale entrance although half way there his legs stopped and found himself running just to get there finally he saw Jenna

"Jenna!" Isaac said rushing over to her

"Am I late to say goodbye?" he asked looking over to her

"No, why?" Jenna asked in a slightly annoyed tone of voice

"Why have you got your amour on?" Garet asked with a puzzled look

"O! I thought I'd go see Feizhi she said she wanted to give me something and I was going to talk lodem as well to enter colloso" he said

Then after everyone said there goodbyes Isaac asked Jenna if they could walk together up to where they must separate Jenna said yes and when they got past vault Isaac said...

"Listen I actually wanted to go with you to Imil"

"Ok," she said, "I just want to read the letter again"

The letter said:

_Dear Jenna_

_I, Mia, was wondering if you could come to Imil I thought you could come to see me and also you have a secret admirer here make sure to pack warmly and I'll see you there_

_From Mia_

"Ok" Jenna said also pinching herself to make sure she was not dreaming

"It's getting dark perhaps we should set camp up for the night" Isaac said then they set the camp up and it was then they realized that they were in the middle of winter with light blankets! Even though he insisted on being on separate sides of campfire Jenna got up close to him so they could share there body heat they were sitting up and when Jenna fell asleep her head fell on Isaac's shoulder that's when he realized something he loved her but didn't know how to tell her that he loved her then because he was to much focusing on his thought's that Jenna fell backwards and woke up then she threw a pillow at Isaac who jolted back into reality

"What was that for!" he asked slightly angry then covered Jenna in a blanket of Earth then they fell asleep for the night

The next day thy got attacked by a very clever zombie who struck him with his own blade now his sword was covered in blood, his blood, he suddenly shot up and within 5 minutes he killed the Zombie into a new afterlife although his sword was covered in blood that couldn't come off, or so it seemed, his wound was fresh enough to heal which he did strait away

And then they entered a cave

Now, after 3 days of travel ling, they were about to reach Imil Isaac just found a way to tell Jenna how he felt and then said...

"Jenna," then Jenna looked up at him and as she did he kissed her on the cheek she started to blush, "I love you buy I've been too much of jerk to realize it 'till now... I should go" and as he did a wave started to head towards the beach the size of the mercury lighthouse itself

"Isaac..." she whispered then noticed the huge wave and Ivan's vision she grew frantic

"Isaac move now! Please Isaac move now or you will die! Please Isaac move now!" but she was to late as the wave came down he quickly threw his sword towards Jenna and landed right in front of her feet right when the wave hit him and took him out to see then the mercury lighthouse flashed and he was gone

"Isaac!" Jenna cried for 10 minutes and walked back towards Vale

Please Review to tell me what you think


	2. The Fight

Here's chapter 2 wonder if Isaac's really dead? because I need you to remember the lighthouse

When Jenna got back evryone was asking questions and eventually she gave them to them

"SO HE HURT YOU!" Felix said

"No a wave killed him" Jenna replied

"then let's get a stinkin funeral started" Sheba said wondering why everyone was babbling she meant it's just one REAL death and they had dealed around 50 which could be REVIVED. So the next day they had a funeral and everyone who knew she had special fellings comforted her... well except Sheba. Like her mother told her if she loved someone she should hold onto them tightly and never let go for any reason whatsoever and her dad told her that everyone must go on

after the funeral Felix set off for Lemuria to telll Piers the bad news (but mainly because Piers asked him to stay for the night)

When he got thier he told piers the bad news then they went outside to go see Piers Mother on the way they found someone selling a full warriors set

"please O sacred power of alchemy help to guide us under the blazing might of sol and the freezing nights of Luna and keep al dead people safe from us reckless people amen" Piers said in a prayer and then after Piers finished talking they heard a scream and someone yelled "Dragon, Dragon"

"We've got to help them!" Felix said

"Okay I'll go get my sword-"

"You mean you don't have a spare!" Felix said interupting Piers

"Why would I and what about yours" Piers asked

"I left it at home... I'll just go buy the one that guy was selling" Felix said

So they both got thier swords and met in the sea of time where they met a giant sea dragon

"let's go!" Felix said slicing it's tail only to have it regrow

"It's to powerful!" Piers said mierly dodging a gaia attack

"**Stone Spire!**" Felix said pouzled how the giant serpent looking dragon could've used gaia

then suddenly Felix was knocked into he water without resurfaceing

"Felix!" Piers shouted still defending himself from the brutal attacks

"Looks like I'm flying solo" he said following up with an overhead slash and then knocked back

"ah **Diamond Berg**" Piers used diamond berg and found the dragon weakend so he continuasly used diamond berg untill he heard

"**Oddyesy**" Suddenly Felix came right through the middle of the dragon

"what did I miss besides the freezing cold water waking me up" Felix said frowing a a rock created from spire at the creature

"no not really" suddenly both thier blades let out a howl revealling the Psynergy reform

Then the dragon turned into...

You'll find out in the next chapter


	3. Remembering and forgetting

Thank you for all reviewers and where gonna find out something bad about Jenna if you've played Final Fantasy X you should know what I talk about sorry for any mistakes as well I wont be back on for a while as well so you shall have to wait for the last chapter although I might get it in soon enough untill then R&R

"Jenna wake up please" Felix begged every second in his mind cursing Isaac

"Felix we need talk come downstairs" Felix's mother said although Felix diddn't want to leave Jenna he diddn't want ro disobet his mother

"coming" he said Felix crept downstairs to talk to Garet quickly but his mother caught him

"Come here" she said in a sort of mocking voice

"You got me" he ssaid a ter down his eye... well maybe half a tear

"Listen some people believe that when someone losses someonethey love they lose the need to live-"

"But Jenna diddn't love anyone" Felix said rudely interupting his mother

"ahem! She wouldn't want to talk aboutthem to an other protective brother-"

"I'm not overprotective-," then he noticed Garet climbing a tree into Jennas room "Hey Garet get lost or I'll kill you 50 times!" then Garet quikly fled

"O really" his mother said in another mocking like voice

"Yeah really" Felix said totally focusedon Garet's flee

"Listen she loved Issac and no that hes dead she ha no will to live..." Felix's mother said

"No, no, nooooooooo" Felix said crying outside Garet was watching for his payback

Meanwhile back in Lemuria...

"He's waking" Piers said magically comunicating with the now sobbing Felix

"Thank you now if you don't mind I'll go bury myself" Felix said completely confused in the matters of love

"where am I" Isaac asked

"In Lemuria" Piers answered

"I always wondered what it was like here" Isaac said then acted as if no one thought he had died

"Uh... okay" Piers said confused

"Hey! wait a minute isn't Jenna leaving today damn I wont get to see her off" Isaac said starting to curse

"actually she's leaving in a week" Piers said half lieing half telling the truth

"well thats good to know well let's go my mum wont know where I've been, infact I diddn't know myself" Isaac said and then they set off along the waythey met things that made Isaac frealise that he loved Jenna

"moster sighted" Piers said, but Isaac just stared into thin space luckily it was just a squid

"Piers have you ever fallen in love?" Isaac asked right after Piers killed the squid

"In love can't say that I have" Piers replied Isaac sighed

"While reach Vale soon" Piers said when they started to see sheba hover towards them

"Jennas sick!" she said

"**NO!**" Isaac said teleporting towards Vale straight towards Jennas and Felixs house

"how is she!" Isaac said running in the house most the people fainted at the sight saying ghost

"Dreams" Isaac said having a view of Jennas dream it was about him moving away and her moving into psynergetic light

"I know what to say" he muttered beneath his breath

"JennaI'm alive (In her dream he was dieing)I'm coming to you just wake up" He said but a beast was keeping her asleep how did he know you ask why it appeared right in front of him and chased him to his sword

"I will kill you" he said

"Ah!" Isaac said sword point headed straight for the heart... but he was still alive

"I don't care if I die I will kill you" Isaac said and like he said he drained his entire self of energy sending psynergy only an Earth adept could master everywhere and in the end no one was alive (out of the two) and Isaacs sword was stuck in the monster and back at Jennas house

"Isaac!" she said as if waking from a nightmare (well she did)

"his alive" she said with a smile

"I got to go wake him up" she ran to Isaac who had waken and hada case of amnesia yet again although like the other one not to bad

"Jenna..." he said

"yes it's me" she said hugging him

"I missed you so much" Jenna said

"I wasn't even gone" he said then Jenna realised what was going on and said...

"well I'm going tommorow" Jenna said

"okay" said Isaac then Jenna softly kissed him on the cheeek and he felt warm but diddn't know why

Please tell me what you think and I think this is my best chapter yet


	4. Past, Present and Future

Thanks to all reviewers now on with the show

* * *

Jenna at 7:00

"Have a nice trip" Garet said

"Come back if you need to" Sheba told her

"your sure you want to go alone because I can go with infact you don't need to go at all I'll go ask Mia to come here" Felix said acting to over protective

"No I'll be fine" Jenna said in a slightly annoyed voice

"Hey Jenna come over here I need to tell you something!" Ivan yelled

"Yes" Jenna asked running as fast as she could

"here," Ivan said thrusting something into her hands, "It's a staff I made it myself anyway I had a vision of Isaac's death he was with you and you were close to Imil and a giant tidal wave came and carried him to out to see unconscious and also he sank so there's no doubt that he will die but ,we both know there will be no stopping Isaac from coming with you, keep him away from the sea when you get close to Imil"

"Ok" Jenna said with a hint of sadness

"Jenna!" Isaac said rushing over to her

* * *

Isaac at 7:00

"Isaac get up you have to go say bye to Jenna" Dora said

"Isaac get up you don't want to keep Jenna waiting" at the slight mention of Jenna's name he blushed and felt warm inside but he didn't know why

"Isaac get up now!" Dora said for the final time

"I'll get him up" Kyle said walking up to Isaac

"Pound!" suddenly Isaac felt pain and shot up then Kyle went downstairs as if he wasn't there at all

"I'm getting up" he said putting his armor and sword on he sneaked out of the house so his mother wouldn't see him wearing his armor and then walked over to the Vale entrance although half way there his legs stopped and found himself running just to get there finally he saw Jenna

"Jenna!" Isaac said rushing over to her

"Am I late to say goodbye?" he asked looking over to her

"No, why?" Jenna asked in a slightly annoyed tone of voice

"Why have you got your armor on?" Garet asked with a puzzled look

"O! I thought I'd go see Feizhi she said she wanted to give me something and I was going to talk lodem as well to enter colloso" he said

Then after everyone said there goodbyes Isaac asked Jenna if they could walk together up to where they must separate Jenna said yes and when they got past vault Isaac said...

"Listen I actually wanted to go with you to Imil"

"Ok," she said, "I just want to read the letter again"

The letter said:

_Dear Jenna_

_I, Mia, was wondering if you could come to Imil I thought you could come to see me and also you have a secret admirer here make sure to pack warmly and I'll see you there_

_From Mia_

"Ok" Jenna said also pinching herself to make sure she was not dreaming

"It's getting dark perhaps we should set camp up for the night" Isaac said then they set the camp up and it was then they realized that they were in the middle of winter with light blankets! Even though he insisted on being on separate sides of campfire Jenna got up close to him so they could share there body heat they were sitting up and when Jenna fell asleep her head fell on Isaac's shoulder that's when he realized something he loved her but didn't know how to tell her that he loved her then because he was to much focusing on his thought's that Jenna fell backwards and woke up then she threw a pillow at Isaac who jolted back into reality

"What was that for!" he asked slightly angry then covered Jenna in a blanket of Earth then they fell asleep for the night

The next day thy got attacked by a very clever zombie who struck him with his own blade now his sword was covered in blood, his blood, he suddenly shot up and within 5 minutes he killed the Zombie into a new afterlife although his sword was covered in blood that couldn't come off, or so it seemed, his wound was fresh enough to heal which he did strait away

And then they entered a cave

Like all caves it was a dark, no a pitch black place they were able to see thanks to a small flame in Jenna's hand when suddenly there was a tremor and Isaac fell straight onto Jenna now both were in a position where there lips were almost touching Isaac shot up his face as red as Garets hair then they saw the cause of the Tremor an Earth Golem

"Jenna run" Isaac said drawing his sword

"Go Jenna or I'll make you" Isaac said his voice deepening Jenna did as he said then suddenly he was glowing red and the Earth Golem just vanished in a burst of flames

"What was that?" Jenna asked wide-eyed

"I don't know" Isaac replied next a salamander appeared and it was cut to shreds right after Isaac started to glow green

"Oh no a dead end!" Jenna said half whining then Isaac was glowing Purple and he could see an entrance although when he walked in he was attacked by a dark spirit then he was glowing blue and all his wounds were gone then he knocked himself on the head realizing something

"I should have sent us out of here with retreat and teleported through it!" Isaac said and they did so and camped for the night then they reached Kolima and stayed two nights there on the 2nd night Isaac sneaked out of the Village into the forest to seek help from the elderly tree spirit

"Listen I may not what this Love is but I do know this actions speak louder than words" the next day through the cave that would take them to Imil Jenna was focused on the Past, Present and Future Isaac realized what he should say then when they exited the cave Isaac said…

"Jenna," then Jenna looked up at him and as she did he kissed her on the cheek she started to blush, "I love you buy I've been too much of jerk to realize it 'till now... I should go" and as he did a wave started to head towards the beach the size of the mercury lighthouse itself

"Isaac..." she whispered then noticed the huge wave she quickly ran in front of him and asked…

"Do you love me?"

"Yes… with all of my heart" he replied

"Then prove it" Jenna said and there heads moved closer together there eyes locked and then there lips where about to touch when Mia came out of nowhere and said…

"What took you so long come on everyone's waiting"

"Just a minute" Isaac said then Mia left and Isaac and Jenna finished their Kiss

* * *

This chapter is almost exactly like how the first one was supposed to be and there's only one chapter to go till then review 


	5. The Fight For Love

Me: I am sorry to all of the people who like this story but I have had other things to do... anyway enjoy the last chapter!

Isaac: I will save Jenna!

Me: Don't ruin the story or u won't be in the sequel!

Isaac: ok... (evil laugh)

* * *

'So where is this secret admirer of mine?' Jenna asked as they walked into the mecury light house

'No one knows exactly but he is really cute!' Mia said

'Is that him in the mask?' Isaac asked, 'because if he is how do you that he is cute?'

'I meant the mask is cute' Mia snapped at Isaac

'Jenna the one I have always loved come with me and let me carry you to a thousand stars while I-' he began until Jenna rudely interupted and said, 'I am only here to dump you okay?' the man looked hurt he leat forwards drawing a sword about to slash untill I saac blocked with his own

'LEAVE MY GIRLFRIEND ALONE!' Isaac shouted at him l,uging at his heart.

'You can't hurt me' he said

'Ahhhhh!' Isaac screamed as he prepared for deadly combat

The man deflected the wound and aimed it at his arm as soon as it hit there was a flash of blue light and th mans wounds were healed. Isaac jupmed and directed a throw of a knife at his head. it struck home but the knife popped out of his head. "I need him to stop that" Isaac said and a great flashing purple light followed.

'ARGHHHHH!' Isaac said taking one more thrust to the persons heart

* * *

Isaac: huh! I win

Me: thats it for interupting alex doesn't have psy seal anymore

Isaac: hah! you ruined the story

Me: whoops!

* * *

The purple light disapearred a mili-second before the blade hit home and the mans wound healed but the force of the blow drove him back and his mask fell off revealling his face.

'Alex!' Isaac yelled then screamed as he realised that Alex could easily kill Jenna from this distance, which he did.

'NOOOOOOOOO!' Isaac screamed his body glowing a mixture of purple, green, red and blue. He threw his sword at Alex, it hit him in the heart but he diddn't heal. this time he disappeard and Isaac ran over to Jenna

'Jenna! please be all right!' Isaac said, sobbing. Then there was a bright flash of blue and Jennas' eyes opened. 'You're okay!' he said embracing her and as Mia watched them she realised it might have been time for her to find love...

_To Be Contiued..._

* * *

I finally finished this story and everyone who enjoyed look out for the sequel "Do I Love Him?" by me! 


End file.
